Digimon Adventure Gaiden
by Nate Hunter
Summary: A side-story to the event of Digimon Adventure Remix, the presence of original characters sets this apart from the Remix while stilla cting to supplement it.
1. Default Chapter

Digimon Adventure Side Trek  
Prologue to a Journey

It's hard to say where to begin sometimes, because like a lot of things, this was hardly the kind of story with the most definite beginning. Do I start with when I left Japan with my parents, on a business trip to Montana? Or should I start with when they sent me to a week-long summer camp out there? Or maybe when they introduced me to the Cohens? Well, I suppose my first encounter with Ben would be as good a place as any.

My parents had decided to send me to a summer camp along with their friend's son, Benjamin Cohen. They told me about it on the flight, or so they say, but I guess I was just too preoccupied with my imagination to notice. Once the plane landed, the Cohens met us, but they were complaining about the heat. I... wasn't sure what to think, really. I'd never been to Montana before.

Ben started explaining how odd it was for the area to get so hot, even during the summer, while we were on the way to camp. Then, the weather sort of seemed like what Ben considered normal. Too bad it didn't last. When reports started coming in about the lake turning into Jell-o, Ben thought it was some grand joke on everyone's part, but it really was Jell-o! Needless to say, most of the week was pretty boring, until July thirty-first!

Of course, that was August first in Japan, and I know I've heard about crazy stuff there too. Stuff like a drought in Tokyo while a camp not too far outside of the city was getting a freak snowstorm. And of course, there were kids at that camp too, but they're another story. In fact, I bet you've already heard some of it. Theirs was told in the Anime series Digimon Adventure, specifically the 01 season.

I wasn't lucky like Taichi, though. I was stuck with a kid who only spoke English, and he was the only person I knew at all. Green hair, and almost as constant of a bad hair day as Taichi, though hardly the same style. As for me, my hair is straight, and dark blue. Most people would consider it black. But it was that night of July 31. .. that's when our adventure started. That's how it all began, in a camp not too far from Ben's hometown of Bozeman, Montana.

~ Karada Genki

**Note: This story takes place in Digimon Adventure Remix continuity. It will hint an Genmi (Genki/Mimi) later on. For the most part, there will be no blatant contradictions of Remix canon.**

**If you haven't read any of the Remix yet, it is storyid "477990" here on fanfiction.net. My plan is to stay ahead of the Side Trek at every point in the Remix, though with some of the pre-completed episodes that may be difficult. I hope you enjoy this story. I will also be doing a Side Trek for every season that I Remix.**


	2. Chapter 1

Digimon Adventure Side Trek 01 - Episode 01  
"Two if by Sea"  
(aka: "Another Legend Begins")

_And as I said, it was late at night, on July 31. Almost the middle of the day for those other guys, of all the luck. I was asleep until Ben called me, saying there was something really important, and I had to see it._

"What happened," Genki said, brushing his hair out of his eyes as he rushed to Ben. It was around midnight, and neither of them should have been about the campgrounds, but Ben had needed to see something. Then he'd shouted Genki's name.

"Well, you probably remember how the lake turned into Jell-O a few days ago," Ben said, his green hair standing up in it's usual style. Genki only nodded -- not that anyone could forget something like that. "Well now it's all just, up and disappeared."

"That's impossible," Genki said, his eyes wide in shock. "Isn't it?"

"With the past few days, anything may be possible," Ben said, creasing his eyebrows as he looked up into the sky. "Sunrise is still hours away. The others won't know until then. But I thought we should do a bit of exploring before hand."

"Hey, what is that that's in the sky," Genki said, closing his eyes, trying to think of the right word. "It looks like it's a... a... aurora."

"Aurora Borealis, the Northern Lights? I learned about them in school, but this is too far south to see them, except during winter time," Ben said, frowning. Suddenly, two brilliant points of light appeared, and burst forth from the aurora-like... thing. "They're coming right for us!"

"Inseki," Genki said, his eyes widening. He was too shocked to be bothered with his English, but quickly recovered enough of his wits to speak so his new friend could understand. "Meteors." As Ben's words finally clicked, he turned and ran, but when the meteors did hit, they were still right in front of the two children.

"They must've been meteors," Ben said, peering into one of the craters. "But there can't be much of them left, after that impact." He took some quick measurements, and figured that it was about 3 inches in diameter before a strange device floated up.

"Not meteors," Genki said, grabbing the one in front of himself. "More like little mini-computer toys... like back in Japan. I'll have to try seeing how it works in the camp workshop this afternoon."

"Intriguing," Ben said, grabbing the other, and examining it. "Like the

digital pets that were all the... rage a... few..." He was cut off as the groud beneath them opened up and they seemed to fall forever, with his words echoing as they did so. "...years ago."

_I didn't know what to think, but it sure wasn't friendly thoughts as I woke up to the voice of some pest kid near me. Or at least, that's what I thought it was. I never expected to meet monsters at summer camp, let alone friendly ones._

"Genki! Wake up, Genki!"

"Nani? Itsu ka?"

"It's time for you to wake up, Genki! I've been waiting for you for what seems like ages!"

Genki still hadn't opened his eyes, but decided to do so at this statement. "Kimi desu?"

"Komon," the furry head said, looking at Genki. "Kimi-no tomodachi!"

"My... my friend?" Genki was shocked to awareness by this statement, and scrambled away from the talking furball. "Great, first I imagine falling forever, then I meet a talking furball? That is the last time I eat American camp food."

"If I might make a suggestion," Koinumon said, looking nervous. "Perhaps we should find someplace to hide! If that crazy Boarmon finds us, we're all toast."

"All?" Genki looked around, only to see Ben with one of the things too.

"I am Geomon," the small gray blob said. "And I agree with Koinumon. We should run."

A horrible roar sounded in the bushes, and Genki nodded his agreement. He ran like all hell had broken loose, with the creatures and Ben not far behind. Geomon stopped, and looked around. "I'll try to hold him off," he said, looking down. "You guys keep going."

"It's a stupid move," Ben said, looking at his new friend. "You'll get killed!"

"If I die, at least it buys you some time," Geomon said, his voice steady. "Don't worry, Ben. I'll make it back." So the children continued their wild flight, Geomon watching for Boarmon. He burst through the bushes, and saw the small foe he'd been left. "I won't let you do this," Geomon said, glaring at his enemy. "Boarmon, I'm going to protect my new friend! Geomon evolve!"

As he grew, he came to resemble a small human, with legs of metal chucks, and arms of the same. They weren't entirely physically connected to his body, though, allowing him a great deal of flexibility. His head was less humanoid, primarily a metal rock with horn-like ears on the top. His jaw moved as the evolution finished and he spoke. "Kanemon."

He looked angrily at Boarmon, and growled as he swung. "Metal Jab," he shouted, sending Boarmon rolling in the dirt. "Leave us alone."

"In your dreams, trespasser," Boarmon said, trying to get back up. "You may have won a short rest, but Boarmon will return to punish the trespassers!"

"I stopped him, but only for a while," Kanemon said, looking at his friends. "I evolved to protect you."

"He looks like Vectorman," Ben whispered, leaning in towards Genki. "Only made of rocks."

"What man?" Genki was confused at the mention, then shook his head. "Don't bother explaining. I think we deserve some explanations." He turned to Koinumon and Kanemon, and sniffed the air. "All right you two, where are we, and why are we here?"

"You're in the Digital World," Kanemon said, blinking as he turned to them. "As for why, I can only assume it is because you two are among the Chosen, foretold to come here."

"Chosen," Genki said, looking at them. "What does that mean? It sounds cool and all, but what does itr really mean? Are we going to be sacrificed to some kind of crazy god or something?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Koinumon said, growling. "Here we just saved you from Boarmon, and you think we're gonna . . . what's a sacrifice?"

"It's when you kill someone to get a blessing or something," Genki said.

"If it'll get rid of the evil forces, then sure," Koinumon said, before being slapped by Kanemon. "Hey, that hurt!"

"So, we're here to fight the evil forces?" Genki seemed shocked at that. "Wait a minute, two kids can't possibly hope to win. What are you trying to?"

"Eight," Kanemon said, shaking his head. "There were to be eight, according to prophecy. However a greater need arose. Eight were called, and then the other three. But the third didn't arrive. And yes, you are here to save our world, from the forces of evil."

"Tanemon!"

"What was that," Ben shouted, looking towards the scream. "Does that mean the third did arrive or something?"

"I do not know," Kanemon said. "Come with me. I will show you the prophecy. Ignore the scream. It may be a trap."

"No way," Genki said, rushing off. "I can't ignore someone in that kind of trouble. Come on, Koinumon. We're going to help, whoever it is."

"Help? You can help me get rid of you," Boarmon shouted. "Trespassers!"

"Koinumon, can't you do anything?"

"Well . . . Acid bubbles!" Several purplish bubbles flew towards Boarmon, but even on impact they had little effect. "Uh, I suppose not." He looked sheepishly up at Genki, and started running. "Everybody run!"

"Towards the voice," Genki said, leading Kenmon in that direction, while Kanemon and Ben ran the other. "Didn't you hear me, Ben?"

"Don't worry about us," Ben shouted. "We'll catch up as soon as we can, but he's blocking the way."

"All right," Genki shouted. He pushed himself harder and harder, until something buzzed just over his head. "And what the hell was that?"

"Kuwagamon," Koinumon said, looking upwards. "Get down, he's coming again!"

Genki rolled, and Kuwagamon headed in the direction of another scream, this one more audible than the last. "Tanemon, can't you do something? Protect me, dammit!"

"It's a girl," he said, his ears perking up. "And she's in danger. I will save her, like in all those action movies!" He ran towards her voice, and stopped as soon as he could see her. "Koinumon? Look at her!"

"Such a cute Tanemon," Kenmon said, his eyes wide. "I wish I knew her better."

"Not the seed, the girl!" Genki rolled his eyes, and stared at her. Pink dress, brown hair falling down around the sides of her face, and brown eyes. And then the whole thing was shattered when six other kids ran up, with little, whatsits of their own. "I don't stand a chance with her," he muttered, looking at the relatively more attractive guys in the group. "Even the kid with the laptop seems more . . . hey, is that Paso-kun?"

"Who now?"

"One of my classmates from back in Japan, in my world," Genki said. "Ah, never mind." He didn't move, though, and watched as the children discussed something about Kuwagamon, and finally decided to run.

"Uh, Genki, might I suggest you look behind you?"

"Huh? Koinumon, but she's . . ." He turned around, and heard the wake of Boarmon's charge. "All right, we need to run." He took off, and ended up in the clearing, and tripped over something. Turning around, he saw a small watch, and looked at it. He picked it up as a Koinumon jumped out of the bushes, and turned towards Boarmon.

"Hold it, Boarmon," Koinumon said, inhaling. "Acid bubbles!"

"Baka Koinumon," Genki shouted, watching his partner get rammed. He caught him and ran, circling back around the clearing as Boarmon followed. "Are you all right you little fool?"

"Did I stop him?" Koinumon was still dazed, and his eyes were barely focused on anything Genki could see.

"We're still running," Genki said, looking at the watch. He could tell it was a girl's watch, and it had a fake leather wristband. "Fancy stuff for a school kid," he muttered.

"Genki, we need to stop Boarmon," Koinumon said, shaking his entire body. "Sure, he's bigger and stronger than me, but that doesn't mean that I can't beat him."

"You're nuts," Genki said, tightening his grip on both Koinumon and the watch. "Earlier you said run, and now you wanna fight? Are all of you whatever you are's this crazy?"

"I'm a Digimon," Koinumon said, growling. "And I have to suggest that you let me fight him before I bite you!"

"You wouldn't dare," Genki said, thinking through wht he knew. The first rule of all Pet Monsters was that humans were off limits, right? "Humans are off limits."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Koinumon said, finally wriggling free. "If that's some kind of rule, try this one: The only rule is, there are no rules."

"Sounds like life," Genki muttered, as Koinumon began glowing. "Hey, Koinumon, what's going on?"

"I think I'm going to evolve," he said, watching Boarmon charge. "Boarmon, you can't do this! I'll stop you!" He felt the surge of energy, and let it flow. "Now it's time, Koinumon evolve!" He burst into a slightly humanoid dog, with brown hair and red eyes. His claws were small, but as his lips rose in a full snarl, it was obvious that those were not his only weapons. "Kenmon."

"Trespassers must pay," Boarmon said, staring at Genki. "Nose blaster!" His head pulled back as two rather large bursts of flame flew towards Genki, and his fiery fur seemed to increasein intensity.

"Hound claw," Kenmon shouted, swinging his paw in front of the attack as he intercepted it. He rolled back, and jumped up. "Puppy bite," he shouted, lauching himself at Boarmon. "Take that, Boarmon."

Boarmon screamed in agony, and Genki thought he saw something. "Koinumon, or whatever, Try attacking again!"

"All right, Genki," he said, jumping off of Boarmon. "Hound claw!" A burst of fiery energy flew towards Boarmon, and sent him flat on his stomach. He glared at Genki for a moment before his eyes closed, and Kenmon sighed. "That was close. He's not totally out of the way, though, only unconscious."

"Whatever," Genki said, shaking his head. "Uhh, I suppose it isn't Koinumon anymore, right?"

"Absoluely," Kenmon said. "I evolved into Kenmon to protect you. I'm a Data type Digimon of the Fire element, and once I spot an enemy, my chase is tireless. Unlike Boarmon."

"Wow," Genki said. "Pretty impressive." He didn't know what to make of all of it, but shook his head as he turned towards where they'd last seen Ben. "Say, can you help us find Ben and Kanemon?"

"Maybe," Kenmon said, taking a deep breath. He held it for a ,p,emt amd turned his head before pointing. "That way."

They headed off, hoping Boarmon wouldn't regain consciousness too soon, and that Ben and Kanemon were close.

"So you're a Digital Monster, or a Digimon," Ben said, looking at Kanemon. "Okay, but what can you tell me about those types."

"Three types," Kanemon said. "Virus, Vaccine, and Data. Virus DIgimon tend to be very powerful, and often driven by that power. Some are even driven to find greater power. Ah, hello, Genki. And . . . did you evolve, Koinumon?"

"Kenmon now," he said, raising one of his paws to scratch his ear. "And all of this extra fur itches."

"Kenmon is a Datra type, like myself," Kanemon said. "We tend to be knowledgeable, and are fairly neutral to the conflicts between Viral and Vaccine Digimon. We accept our power, but pefer not to fight if it can be avoided."

"And a Viral Digimon would fight, right?" Genki had asked the question, brushing a stray patch of hair out of his eyes. "To gain more power?"

"Yes," Kanemon said. "And a Vaccine Digimon tends to use their power to fight only against Viral Digimon, whom they think of as a scourge to the Digital World."

"All right," Ben said, narrowing his eyes. "Hey, what happened, Genki? Is Boarmon taken care of?"

"Just unconscious, when we left him," Genki said. "And he attacked me. Ben, this isn't like a pet monster anime. Humans are just as fair of a target here as the Digimon themselves."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Boarmon tried to shoot me with some attack, but Koinumon evolved and took the blow for me. Oh, thanks for the save, Kenmon." He smiled as he scratched the digimon on the back and smiled. "So, now that all of this is settled, why don't we go see that prophecy thing."

"Good idea," Ben said, looking towards Kanemon. "So?"

"This way," Kanemon said, his voice low. "It will not be far."

A circle of twelve statues stood in a surprising clearing, and Genki was looking in awe at them. They were ordered perfectly, and he quickly saw the pattern. "Kenmon, what do you know about these statues?"

"They're the twelve Guardian Digimon," Kenmon said, looking at a dog-like one. "For example, this is Catsuramon. He's one of the Guardians of Baihumon, the Digimon God of the West. Three of them guard each of the Digimon Gods: Qinglongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Baihumon, and Shenwumon."

"Seiryuu, Suzaku, Byakko, and Genbu," Genki said, a strange familiarity with the name. They were old legends, but he loved them. "And Catsura, one of the Divine Warriors from the legends. It makes a strange sort of sense. A very strange sort."

"I've found it," Kanemon said, pointing to a ring of stones. Genki couldn't identify any of the markings on it, but apparently Kanemon could. "When Darkness covers the world, the eight will be summoned, to save us from evil."

"And the part about the three?"

"That is not in the prophecy," Kanemon said, looking downwards. "Another one like yourself told us that he was calling three more. He had already chosen the Eight, but hey would not be enough."

"Okay," Ben said, shaking his head. "But this is wierd. And what are they going to do at camp when they find out?"

"I forgot about that," Genki said, closing his eyes. "Well, maybe we'll be lucky and no one will notice."

"I think that would almost be too lucky," Ben said, shaking his head still. He looked at the statues, and moved to one that looked like a strangely dressed monkey. "They're going to think we got lost in the woods, and be hunting for us."

"I say don't worry about it," Genki said, leaning against the giant dragon statue. "Have you noticed anything about these statues?"

"They're all of animals," Ben said, not even disguising the sarcasm. "Nothing else special about them."

"That's what you think," Genki said. "But look around here. We have a really twisted rat, then a centaur-ox, a tiger, a really wierd rabbit, a dragon, a cobra, a wierd horse, a centaur-ram, a monkey, a rooster, a dog, and finally a giant wild boar."

"And that is?"

"The Eastern Zodiac," Genki shouted, quickly covering his mouth. "The cycle of years. And look at their positions. If they made it right, I should be able to make a crude compass from here."

"Oh?"

"Think about it," Genki said. "If they guard the four Gods, one God is in each direction. I can identify north, east, south and west from it." He moved to the center, and pointed straight at the rat, and then turned until he was facing the rabbit. "Ninety degress, that's right. North is that way." He was still pointing at the rat, but Ben was looking at the wild boar."

"Uhh, Genki?" He waited for any acknowledgement, but Genki was too busy celebrating his guesswork. "I think we have a bit of a wild boar problem here."

"No way," Genki said, finishing the circle. "It's only a statue."

"No, I'm not," Boarmon said, standing next to the boar statue. "Nose blaster!" this time the assault was directed at Kenmon, and took it head on. "I'm an adult Digimon, you two are only children. You don't stand a chance against me."

"Metal jab," Kanemon said, swinging at the fiery hog. He connected, and though Boarmon winced, he didn't show any greater pain.

"It's not enough," Kenmon said, pushing himself up. "We have to hit him together. Hond claw!"

"Metal jab," Kanemon shouted, following Kenmon's attack. As the energy bolt struck, it was instantly followed by Kanemon's metal fist, and Boarmon was sent flying.

"Not bad," Genki said, running to Kenmon. "Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine," Kenmon said, leaning aginst his partner. "We Digimon tend to heal pretty quickly."

"He's right," Kanemon said. "And don't worry, we'll be protecting you two on your journey. It is your destiny to save this world. We are all counting on you."

"And the other eight," Genki muttered, finally slipping the watch into his pocket. Next time they met he'd return it, but he hadn't gotten a chance yet. "Which reminds me, we saw them earlier. Five boys and three girls I guess, and I think they're all from my school back home."

"That's interesting," Ben said, looking around. "But which way should we head?"

Genki tried to quickly guess which way the others had gone, the decided to take an easier path. "We'll head southwest. And from there, whatever it takes to get home. And save the world while we're at it."

"Sounds like a plan," Ben said, looking in the direction Genki pointed. "And let's hope we don't run into any more nasty Digimon. Boarmon was more than enough.

_So it looks like eveything is going all right for us, at least for now. Too bad our destiny had already let us know that we wouldn't be as lucky as we hoped to be. Of course were just kids, so it dodn't concern us too much. Kids are optimistic, and full of hope. Still, what is up with those Digimon Gods? I guess that will have to wait until a later Digimon Adventure Side Trek._

**Author's Note: Boarmon**

BOARMON is a real Digimon, unlike Kenmon and Kanemon. His primary attack is Nose Buster, however an accurate depiction of it cannot be guaranteed. He is an Armor Digimon, resultant from Armadimon + Digimental of Yuuki (Courage). He is also a potential Adult form of Elecmon, and according to the cards he can evolve into Vikaralamon. Boarmon's alternate attack is "Bullet Attack". He is a Data Digimon.

Expect more appearances similar to Boarmon in the Side Trek, because it's founded, specifically, on the concept of being intersecting to the other's adventure, but not just another retelling. Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 2

Digimon Adventure Side Trek 01: Episode 2  
Shadows in the Dark  
(AKA: Enter Golemon)

_We arrived in the Digital World through some wierd warp at a summer camp, then met these little Digimon, Koinumon and Geomon. Boarmon chased us down to a circle of statues, after the two little guys had evolve into Kenmon and Kanemon, and when our team worked together, we got him off our back for good. Anyways, after we left that wierd circle of giant statues, we took my advice and headed southwest, deeper ito the forest._

"I'm getting hungry," Ben said, holding his stomach. "Say, why did it go from being almost midnight to the middle of the day when we came here?"

"I dunno," Genki said, as his stomach let out a betraying growl. "But we don't have anything to eat. And we don't know if the food here would even be safe."

"These mushrooms are safe," Koinumon said, swallowing one. "We Digimon forage for our food, and we can help you guys too. Ooh, fruit ahead!"

"I suppose we don't have much choice," Genki said, watching Kanemon reach up to grab the fruit. He then offered it to the children and turned around. Genki took one piece, and bit into it. "It isn't bad. Better than some of that junk you Americans eat."

"Like what," Ben demanded.

"Sloppy joes, I think you call them," Genki said, glaring at his companion. "Not to mention most of your fast food."

"I resent that," Ben said, grabbing the other piece of fruit. As he took a bite, he grinned. "But I agree. This stuff is good."

They continued on, eating the fruit and waiting for anything to happen.

"So you say you, evolved?"

"Absolutely correct, Ben," Kanemon said, seating himself on a log. "It requires a lot of energy, though. It isn't something most Digimon do very often."

"Okay," Ben said, trying to sort out all the information. "But then why could you two do it?"

"Because we are chosen," Kanemon said, chewing on a piece of fruit. "We share energy with our partners, and that allows us to evolve into a higher state. The other Chosen Digimon will also be able to evolve."

"Interesting," Genki said. "It's just like in Pokemon, how they evolve into the next stage. Then they get more powerful and learn stronger attacks."

"I know Pokemon," Ben said, narrowing his eyes. "My brother is addicted to that series."

"All right," Genki said, looking around. "But how can you tell what level a Digimon is?"

"Every form has a set level," Kenmon said. "For example, I'm a Child level Digimon, and so would every other Kenmon. On the other hand, every Boarmon is an Adult level Digimon, which means they're more powerful."

"Oh," Genki said. "And that's it? That's the whole way of knowing?"

"What do you expect," Ben said, closing his eyes. "A scouter device for identifying everything about a Digimon?"

"Scouter device?"

"Like in Dragon Ball Z," Ben said. "Yet another of my brother's addictions."

"He really likes anime," Genki muttered. "Well, anyhow, how are we supposed to know what level a Digimon is?"

"We'll know," Kanemon said. He swallowed the last of his fruit and rose. "It's time we move on. At some point, we will have to meet up with the Eight. On a place the size of File Island, it's practically destiny for us to meet."

"File Island?" Genki didn't know much about the place, but it was already more than he'd expected. "That's where we are, right?"

"Yes," Kanemon said. "It's a rather small island, in the grand scheme of the Digital World, but it's more than large enough." The children followed him as he led them through the forest, until they reached a cliff with an elevator at the top.

"This is insane," Geki said, pointing to it. "Look, there's no machinery to make this elevator even work! If there even is an elevator shaft below it, the car is probably stuck at the bottom, and without machinery we're still screwed over."

Ben shook his head and pressed the button. The light glowed green, and a buzzing noise could be heard from the elevator, and Genki shook his head in disbelief. "I told you it would work," Ben said, calmly. "It makes sense too."

"Yeah, a giant sized elevator in the middle of nowhere working, and it makes sense?" Genki watched as the noise grew softer, and then a bell chimed. The doors slid open, revealing a giant golem, the same color as the rock of the cliff. "Wow, a chaperone."

"Actually," Kenmon said, looking up at the golem. "That's Golemon. He's a Viral Digimon of the Rock element. He usually helps out with mining and tunneling work, but ever since his partners disappeared, he's been a mahine of destruction. I vote we just turn back and head home right now."

Golemon slumped over, his hands slamming against the ground outside of the elevatori. "Did you take the Gotsumon?" He glared at Genki through an opening in his black mask, his red eye seeming to almost glow in the shadow. Two protruding spikes stood on his back, and bandages wrapped around his arms. "Golemon will find them."

"I don't doubt it," Genki said, nervously watching him. "Kenmon, do something!"

"Like what," Kenmon shouted, terrified at the thought of fighting a stone giant Digimon. "He's a rock element, my attacks are worthless here."

"And mine more so," Kanemon said, walking towards Golemon. "We did not take the Gotsumon, Golemon. Believe me when I say we wish we could help you find them, but we do not have the time."

"Kidnappers," Golemon said, grabbing Ben. "I will hold him until you return my friends! Beware of my wrath." He rose up into the elevator, and the doors closed. A whistling could be heard as it fell.

Genki slammed the button as he shouted. "Get the hell back here, you idiot elevator," he said, anger in his eyes. "Don't mess with me! I'll disassemble you in two minutes flat!"

"How very mature," Kenmon said sarcastically, pulling Genki away from the elevator. "In case you've forgotten, Golemon is probabnly still on there. If we come back without the Gotsumon, he'll probably take you too."

"But we don't have time," Genki said, his lips curling in a snarl. "We need to get Ben back now!"

The elevator doors suddenly slid open, and to everyone's surprise, Golemon wasn't there. Genki jumped in, while Kenmon and Kanemon were a bit more cautious. "This isn't a wise idea," Kanemon said, following both of them. The door slid closed behind him, and the elevator began dropping.

"Ah, hello," a voice said. "I can't believe how well this island has been protected from me. I almost feared the two of you had not arrived. I apologize for not being able to greet you, but this elevator is safe for us at least."

"Who!?" Genki looked around, as Kanemon sighed.

"Gennai, it is good to hear from you again," he said, his voice carrying a faint hint of emotion. "Are you well?"

"Here on Folder, things are fine, for the time being." Gennai's voice came from the speaker, friendly. "Anyhow, you two need to find the Gotsumon. They are somewhere in this cave system, kidnapped by an evil Digimon who was living here before they came. You'll need all the help you can get, but at least there are lights. Try to conserve your power for the fight."

"Uhh, Gennai? Ben's been kidnapped by Golemon," Genki said, looking at the speaker. "He said he won't give him back until we return the Gotsumon. He thinks we did it."

"So, it's only three there? I suppose that explains something," Gennai said. "But it means that Ben's partner will be weakened. This does not seem good at all."

"Yeah, well . . . we'll do our best," Kenmon said. "And we evolved, Gennai! I'm Kenmon now, and he's Kanemon!"

"I know," Gennai said. "I'm quite proud of you. I only hope you survive the threat to File Island and make it here to meet me. That reminds me, the other Eight haven't yet reached a point where I can contact them. If you could keep an eyes on them until then, I'd really appreciate it."

"Yeah, sure," Genki said, looking at the watch. "Say, do you know why this watch doesn't work?"

But there was no response as elevator music started playing and the elevator came to a halt.

"Third floor, sporting goods and lingerie," Genki said, stepping out. "The sweet perfume of stone age baseball equipment." He picked up a stone and chucked it into the semi-darkness of the cave, and chuckled.

"Very funny, ha ha," Kenmon said, sniffing the air. "I think we're on the right level, though."

"So, what is a Gotsumon?"

"A child level Rock Digimon," Kanemon said. "They live in caves underground most of the time, which is why there's this tunnel system. This is their home, but apparently something was living here before them."

"I gathered as much," Genki said, turning down a corridor. "But what I don't see is why we have to do this. I mean, why not the other Eight?"

"I dunno," Kenmon said, sniffing the air. "Both ways, but there's something else too. I didn't notice it before."

"What is it?" Genki looked concerned as he looked both ways, seeing flickering lights in either direction. The tunnels were darker than when they'd started, and he couldn't help but think of some sort of western fantasy story. "Like a shadow beast is going to attack us out of nowhere," he muttered.

"I'll wait here," Kanemon said, looking suddenly indecisive. "You two go ahead. I'll find you if there's any trouble."

"No," Genki said, looking at Kanemon. "We are a team, and we will stay together. Period."

"It would be wiser to leave a lookout," Kanemon said.

"I don't care," Genki said. "Either you come, or we all stay."

"Stubborn," Kanemon muttered, as he grudginly gave in. He followed Genki and Kenmon down the path, the light reflecting off his skin in an odd way. "Something is wrong. The light almost seems like it's fading, simply by being here."

"So?"

"So I smell Gotsumon," Kenmon said, his ears perking up. "They're trapped behind a big rock. But there's nothing I can do about it."

"Metal jab," Kanemon said, swinging towards the rock. "Kenmon, if you're right, we must do everything we can to save them. Use your special attack."

"All right," Kenmon said, swinging his paw. "Hound claw!" Bits of rock flew from it, and more and more came as the two Digimon kept pushing.

"Gotsumon, if you can hear us, you need to do whatever you can to get through this rock," Genki shouted. "Anything could be what makes the difference."

There were murmurs of consent from behind the rock, and sooun a more constant chipping joined that of Kenmon and Kanemon, who were tiring of the work. It wasn't too long before the first rocky Digimon came out and looked up at Genki.

"Thank you for saving us," he said, his eyes glowing a faint yellow. "We are the Gotsumon, rocklike Digimon who live underground. Who are you?"

"I'm Genki Karada," Genki said, kneeling. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And we're Kenmon and Kanemon," Kenmon said, panting as he watched all of the Digimon come out. It was mostly Gotsumon, with a few similar species as well.

Genki noticed that the Gotsumon looked a lot like Kanemon, except for their limbs being directly attached and shorter. "Hey, is this all of you guys?"

"No," the first one said, hope in his eyes. "The dark terror separated us before it trapped us away behind this rock. I think there are more down the other path."

"Can you help us get them out?"

"We can try," Gotsumon said, falling to his knees. "But first I need something to eat. We all do. We nearly died of hunger in there."

"I have some fruit left," Genki said, pulling out three pieces of fruit. "But I don't know if it's enough for everyone."

"Don't worry, Genki Karada," Gotsumon said. "If we can get to our homes, there should be food there. I hope."

"That's a relief," Genki said, tossing one of the fruits towards Kanemon and Kenmon. Kanemon caught it and broke it into half, then gave one piece to Kenmon. "Is it far?"

"Follow me," Gotsumon said. "We'll extend our warmest Gotsumon hospitality to you." He led the way off, past the bend in the path, and down a passage Genki hadn't noticed earlier. Soon they were in a village that was dimly lit, but the Gotsumon seemed accustomed to it. The leader ran into one of the homes and returned with a piece of meat, which he offered to Genki and the Digimon.

"Meat, down here?"

"Some people on Folder have meat gardens," Gotsumon said, shaking his head. "But here on File Island, most of the meat grows underground. That's part of why we tunnel, because the best meat is deeper underground."

"All right," Genki sad, looking throughly confused. As he took the remaining piece after Kenmon's giant bite and Kenmon's ripping off a piece, he muttered, "Just when you think you've got it figured out they throw you another curveball."

The Gotsumon were also eating, but they were eating pale rocks and dirt. "Most surface Digimon don't share our taste in meals. So we ship the meat out to the surface. But lately not many people have been ordering it."

"Okay," Genki said, chewing on the meat. It wasn't bad, even for not being cooked. "So, can we try to save the others now?"

"Only a few of us are willing to go," Gotsumon said, bowing his head. "But we'll go with you, to save our friends. I'm surprised that Golemon hasn't been looking for us, though." He led Genki back to the bend, and they followed the other path, until they reached a similar rock.

"Metal jab!"

"Hound claw!"

"Angry rock," Gotsumon shouted, throwing a rock twice the size of his head. Though it vanished on impact, it left a good mark on the rock they were trying to eliminate, and Genki was impressed. Each of his companions followed suit, throwing their own rock before the cycle repeated. Soon, a digging sound was heard on the other side, and Gotsumon yelled for them.

"Hey guys, we're saving you! Someone showed up and saved us. We brought food, even." The digging paused for a moment, then resumed, and it was not long before the Gotsumon emerged. Gotsumon showed them the food, and they greedily grabbed at it, replenishing their strength.

"All right," Genki said, looking at them. "Now we need to find Golemon and save my friend. Let's head for the elevator."

All of the Gotsumon looked confused. "What is an elevator?"

"It's the box thing that takes you between levels," Genki said. "I'm sure Kenmon can get us there. I guess we're home free!"

"Son't be so sure," Gotsumon said, looking down the path. Where only moment earlier there had been lights, it was pitch black. "The dark one is coming back."

"Don't worry," Kenmon said, jumping in front of Genki and the Gotsumon. "I'll protect you! But who is this Digimon?"

"Not a Digimon," Gotsumon said. "It's an ancient fore."

"We'll see about that," Kenmon said, growling. "Hound claw!" The energy bolt flew to the target, and exploded as it hit. But the light seemed to be drained from the explosion as the darkness began burning.

"It's not enough, Kenmon," Genki shouted.

"It's up to you now," Gotsumon said, fear in his eyes. "We tried fighting it, and we couldn't do anything. But if you think you can do it, we trust you."

"Genki, I need your help," Kenmon said, turning back. "I need you to share energy with me. I need to evolve, to my Adult form. I'm trusting this battle to you now."

"But I can't fight," Genki siad. "Not some whacked out darkness monster. You have to fight, Kenmon!"

"I know," Kenmon said, closing his eyes. He felt the energy, a surge coming through as he prepared to fight. "Kenmon evolve!" He expanded, and ended up on four feet, not just two. His muzzle lengthened and grew fuzzier, and his ears narrowed and became pointed. His tail was like a weapon, and as he faced down the opponent, he growled a deep growl. "Coyotemon!" His fur was gray and his eyes a bright yellow.

"Acid splasher," he shouted, slashing with his right foreleg. A green spray of acid flew towards the enemy, and an unearthly scream resonatted through the chamber. He ran at the enemy and slashed again, this time knocking something to the floor.

"Finish him, Kenmon," Genki shouted.

"Acid splasher!" This time an obvious hit, the enemy was out of play. A puff of smoke accompanied his disappearance, and Coyotemon turned around. "Time to go back," he said, as his body shifted down. He was Kenmon again, and he sighed. "I'm exhausted."

"I can imagine," Genki said, picking him up. "Let's head back, and then we can all go and find Golemon. All right?"

Everyone agreed, and they went back to the town, and Genki and Kenmon rested there. "That was some fight, huh," Kenmon said, looking up at Genki. "I was afraid for a minute there that he was going to attack me with something that would finish it all off."

"So was I," Genki said, grinning. "But he didn't. But, who was he?"

"I don't know," Kenmon said, breathing deeply. "But whoever it was, isn't very nice. And I don't think we've seen the last of him either."

"I think you're right," Genki said, sighing. "But how do we tell the Gotsumon?"

"We warn them to watch out, and warn Golemon if it ever shows up again," Kenmon said. "I may not know who it was, but I can tell you one thing. It was definitely a Digimon."

Gotsumon approached them, and tapped Genki on the shoulder before announcing, "We are prepared to go down to Golemon's lair and petition the release of your friend."

"All right," Genki said, looking up. "Just give us a minute." He pushed himself up and sighed, then watched Kenmon get up. "So, you think you can handle him if he shows up again?"

"Definitely," Kenmon said, raising his lips in a snarl. His teeth showed, and he laughed. "He's dead shadow if he shows himself again." And as they headed off, they hoped they wouldn't have to find out if he was really right. Whoever they'd been fighting was no easy challenge.

The doors of the elevator slid open, and Golemon glared at Genki. "Kidnapper."

"You've got us all wrong," Genki said, leading the Gotsumon out. "We didn't even kidnap your friends, but we still saved them. Some wierd dark Digimon trapped them behind rocks, and almost did the same to us."

"The the legend is true," Golemon said, turning his head. "I am very sorry, human. If Okorimon is the true culprit, then I should not be angry. I thank you for saving my friends."

"And where is my friend?" Genki held out his hand, waiting for Ben.

Ben stepped out of the shadows chuckling, and headed to Genki. "What a ride," Ben said, shaking his head. "One really crazy roller coaster, there. And with meat all around! It's crazy, Genki."

"I believe you," Genki said, supporting Ben's weight. "And Golemon, we're really sorry about the mix-up. We just thought this would be an easy way down the cliff outside. Do you know where we might be able to go for more information?"

"You could try Andromon's Factorial Fortress," Golemon said, looking around. "It's about three days northwest of here, but you'll have to go through the swamp to get there. I would help you, but if Okorimon is still a threat, we need to prepare better security against them."

"That's understandable," Ben said, looking up at Golemon. "And thanks for believing me. And showing me that mine, or whatever."

"I had my doubts at first," Golemon said, a deep rumble in his voice. "But now I can see that you clearly are Chosen. Have a good journey. I wish you well, Chosen."

Ben and Genki waved as they left, glad to have made some friends, but a bit worried about their trip through the swamp. Genki sighed as they left the Gotsumon behind, and Ben just thought.

_And a pretty cool adventure too. The original has nothing on this. And even though Golemon seemed like an enemy, he turned out to be a really nice friend. He was just a bit confused. And I hope Kenmon will be able to evolve more again. And what sort of Adult form Kanemon will take, if he ever evolves. Well, more about that on the next Digimon Adventure Side Trek._

NOTE:

Okorimon is the dark Digimon who trapped the Gotsumon, and that Kenmon later had to fight his way past. He is an Adult Digimon of the Shadow type, capable of not only absorbing light, but twisting it around himself and in his domain. His attacks are the Charge Attack, and Darkness Wind. He primarily lives underground. He will be recurring later in the series, during the Vamdemon Saga Side Trek.

Also, if you wish to use any of my Digimon in your stories, feel free. But please, let me know about it, so I can keep track of the growth of my Digimon.


	4. Chapter 3

Digimon Adventure Side Trek: Episode 3  
White Gear! The Third Appears  
(AKA: Thundermon Cometh)

_Ben here, for once. So we found this cliff with an elevator at the top, then Golemon kidnapped me. Luckily, Genki went down to save me, and the missing Gotsumon in the process. Kenmon evolved to Coyotemon and drove back the mysterious Okorimon, and then they went to save me from Golemon, who really wasn't mean. He was just angry at his friends disappearance. After we left, we headed northwest, to Andromon's Factorial Fortress._

The swamp did not look like a place that would be good to travel through, and Genki was beginning to doubt whether they should go through it. But it was the fastest way to Andromon's fortress, according to Golemon.

Of course, they hadn't planned on a swamp, but Kenmon could sniff out a safe path. "All you gotta do is follow me," Kenmon said, looking up at the sky. "But it'll be night soon. We spent a lot of time in those caves. I'll make sure we have a safe place to sleep."

"Very reassuring," Ben said, sighing. He followed the leader, though, not wanting to get lost in this swamp. "Say, this swamp seems really wierd. Have you noticed that there aren't any insects here?"

"That's because this swamp is blessed by the Digimon Gods," Kanemon explained. "But that also means there won't be any food here."

"Oh," Ben said, sighing. He'd hoped this would be an easy part of the trip. Of course, he remembered that evil wasn't supposed to be able to enter blessed places, and that made him feel better. Even if he wasn't religious.

It wasn't long before they ended up at an uprising, with fairly clear water, compared to the rest of the swamp. "This place should be safe," Kenmon said, snuffing about. Surprisingly, there was a cabin on the uprising, and Ben immediately ran up to it.

Kenmon rushed off, smelling something strange. "There's someone here," he muttered, following the scent while the others explored the cabin.

Genki looked around and check the floor. It seemed safe enough, but after the elevator, he wasn't about to take any chances. "Is anybody in here?"

"Don't worry, Genki," Kanemon said. "It's safe. And Kenmon went off. He said he smelled something weird, or something."

"Yeah, well . . ." Genki walked off, and sat by the water. He looked at the watch on his wrist and sighed. "So, it was only 11:30 when this happened? Well, 11:30 in Japan. That's really wierd."

He sighed again, and looked out, wondering about the girl he'd seen. He tried to remember anything about her that he could, name, grade level, or, well, absolutely anything. He knew he'd never seen her.

Ben, on the other hand, sat in the darkness of the cabin, thinking to himself over other things. He tried to focus past it, but found it so hard. He was really wondering about the Digimon Gods, though, and thinking about it seemed to calm him down. "It's really weird," he whispered, sighing. "I've never believed in gods or any sort of god before, but somehow this calms me. I wish I understood what this was about, though. I don't know why we're really here. What do they want with us? And why do I have to be stuck with some guy I've never met before?"

He curled into a ball in the darkness, and went to sleep, while Kanemon stood guard.

"Genki, you need to sleep," Kanemon called out. "Don't worry about the cabin, I'll be here to protect you."

"Yeah, I just, wish, Kenmon hadn't run off."

"He follows scents," Kanemon said. "It's part of his nature. Don't worry, though. He'll no doubt be back by morning."

"Yeah, like any dog would be," Genki said, forcing a smile to his face. he didn't share why he was really so preoccupied though. He didn't need to burden anyone else with his emotions.

Kanemon waited through the night, expecting Kenmon to relieve him any moment. When the sunlight broke through the trees, he knew something was wrong. Kenmon never tracked anything for so long. He opened the door, and roused Ben, who bolted awake.

"What is it," Ben said, panicking as he looked around. "Evil Digimon or something?"

"Kenmon is gone," Kanemon said. "I've been waiting for him to return all night. We need to go and find him."

"All night?" Ben shook his head as he yawned, and glanced outside. "But if he's missing, how can we get through the swamp?"

"Very messily," Genki said, rolling over. He pushed himself up, and looked at the other two. "Not that we have much choice, do we? Either we go and look for him, because he's my partner, or else we go and trust that he'll find his way back to us. I say we find him, because of how much he's already helped us."

"That's a rash decision," Kanemon said. "But it is none the less, quite perceptive. Perhaps we should simply head out, and find him if the opportunity arises?"

"No," Ben said, closing his eyes. "I agree with Genki here. We would do the same for you, Kanemon. We can't leave an ally behind."

"But . . . at least we could also try working our way out," Genki said, looking towards Kanemon. "If it's reall yso important that we get out, then we should try to. I'm sure We'll be able to find Kenmon if he really needs us."

"Well well, and I thought we'd killed all of you," the dark voice said, looking over Kenmon. Kenmon was chained up against a tree, too weak to evolve, and too tired to fight.

"I wouldn't be here if you had," he retorted, wishing for any chance to attack whoever was holding him.

"That will be quite difficult," the voice said. "First of all, I rule this sector of File Island, for the time being. I could send any Digimon I wished after you if you dared to even scratch me."

"You can read my mind?"

"Only the most dominant thoughts," the voice said, laughing faintly. "Who is this Genki you keep thinking about?"

"Like I'd ever tell you," Kenmon growled, realizing he had to fight. "What could possibly be worth it?"

"The ability to fight at your perfection stage," the voice asked, twisting the words. "I think it would be much more of an honor to serve us in your perfection stage than live in the wild at child level."

"I don't think it's really worth it," Kenmon said, watching as a black claw reached for him. He needed help, from anyone, and smiled. "Of course, maybe if I knew who you were."

"We rule this world," said the voice, satisfaction evident. "And we are no doubt the most powerful Digimon you can ever dream of meeting. We offer you the power to fight at your perfect level if you agree to only two things in return."

"Always a catch, isn't there," Kenmon said, wishing his partner would find him.

"You must agree to serve us, and fight the Chosen," the voice said, sending a shudder through Kenmon's spine. The offer of Perfect level power, and all he would have to do was kill his partner and friends. And then the Eight, but they were a minor detail in relation to that.

"Minor detail? I should have known that any of your kind to survive would end up being Chosen Digimon," the voice said, stepping forward. Black scales covered his body, and his red eyes seemed to glow in the light. Red markings on his hide and a white stomach finished the appearance of a major beast.

"My, err, whatever it is," Genki said, reaching down to his pocket. He pulled out the device and looked at it, then gasped. "Kenmon is in trouble. He's this way." He pointed backwards along the trail, and dashed off.

Catching up a moment later, Ban looked confused. "Are you sure, Genki?"

"Can't you feel the trouble," Kanemon said, raiaing an eyebrow. "If Genki is this convinced of it..."

"It's true," Genki said, turning. He glanced down at his device, and followed the direction of the arrows on it as best he could. He didn't care if Ben and Kanemon found him, if he could make Kenmon evolve again, everything would be just fine. They could stop anyone with Coyotemon.

"As I said, it must be true," Kanemon said, running alongside of Ben. "We are connected to our partners. through some sort of bond. We can tell when there's danger."

"That doesn't make much sense," Ben said, furrowing his eyebrows. "But, what if the enemy is too strong for you to handle?"

Kanemon turned aside, not wanting to answer that question. He knew it would have to happen someday, but he didn't want to evolve. "When our partner is in serious enough danger, we can evolve to the next form," Kenmon said, breathing heavily. "Kenmon did it yesterday to save Genki."

"I see," Ben said, blinking. He couldn't understand most of what Kanemon had explained, but seemed pleased that he was at least trying.

"So many choices," Dark Tyrannomon said, hlding Kenmon in his paw. "I can kill you now and take the Kenmon bounty, or take you to our leader, so he can hear from your own mouth that there are more Chosen than we counted on. Then kill you and take the Kenmon bounty."

"Or you could let him go," said another voice, from the trees. "He's no threat to your plans as he is, and anyone could say there are more Chosen."

"Who are you?" Dark Tyrannomon scanned the trees, and saw nothing. "What trickery is this?"

"No trickery," the voices said, as a circuular form flew out of the trees. "Just another Chosen showing his face." He looked like a bronze gear, with black filling and eyes, and two small white gears next to him, one on each side.

"That's right," said a young girl, with blond hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a pair of tight black jeans and a denim jacket, and had her waist-length hair tied back in a ponytail. "Kimberly and Hagurumon will stop you."

"Hagurumon? Metal Koromon, is that you?" Kenmon looked in shock at the gear Digimon, and could see in it's eyes that the third was indeed there. "Gennai would love to hear this! All three made it!"

"Hagurumon, attack!"

"Right, boss," Hagurumon said, flying past Dark Tyrannomon. "White gear!" His shell opened, and a white gear flew out, towards Dark Tyrannomon. The dinosaur swatted it away, and glared at Hagurumon. "Okay, that was about as useful as sunscreen in a snowstorm," Hagurumon said.

"What the hell," Genki said, reaching the scene. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kimberly Bates, and that big guy with the puppy in his claws is a Dark Tyrannomon," Kimberly said.

"Hagurumon, and that 'puppy' is the last living Kenmon, Kim," Hagurumon said. "But as for Dark Tyrannomon, he's a nasty customer, even if his two overgrown teeth are a good ways back., His Fire blast will toast you, and not just a golden brown."

"Childish games," Dark Tyrannomon said, raising Kenmon. "I think I'll kill him first and ask questions later. Now, I have evidence of more chosen. I don't need him to prove it for me." He took in a deep breath, and roared, "Fire blast!"

"No such luck," Hagurumon said, pulling herself in front of the attack. "White gear!" She was about to launch the attack when a sudden rush of power came through her, supercharging her with energy. "Never mind. Hagurumon digivolve!" She turned into a silver ball and a protruding set of legs appeared, followed by arms, and finally the top of something on her forehead. As the glow faded, it showed her as a blue-colored ball with red arms and legs, and a golden lightning bolt symbol on her forehead. "Thundermon! So, you wanna play, Dark Tyrannomon? Happy to oblige you."

"Fire blast," Dark Tyrannomon shouted, launching another burst of fire at her. She dodged at the last minute, and countered with her own attack.

"Thunderbolt," she shouted, sending a stream of electricity at him.

This cannot be how it ends, Dark Tyrannomon thought, as he felt the rush of power through his body. The others would be most displeased at this. A mere Adult defeating me, one of more power than they can imagine. I thought Seadramon would be the only one, but no such luck. Rumours of another group of chosen arrived, and I was chosen to be sent to this level to investigate.

He sighed, and threw Kenmon at Thundermon as her attack finished. "This is not over, Chosen. I will meet you again, and you will all be destroyed."

"Good luck," Thundermon said, shaking herself. "Thunderbolt!" She launched the attack, but when it reached his location, he was gone.

Ben dropped to the ground as he finally founf Genki. "I'm not used to, running like that," he said, panting. "But there's no danger here."

"Of course not," Hagurumon said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "There wasn't one two minute ago either. So you both made it to your partners, huh Geomon?"

"Metal Koromon?" Kanemon stared in disbelief, and slowly realized the situation. "We thought for sure that the third never arrived."

"Well if you'd been paying attention you would've seen her," Hagurumon said. "Next time you're looking for someone, keep your eyes open."

"Just what we need," Genki muttere, looking down at Kenmon. "Another comedian. Kenmon, are you all right?"

"Depends on whether you mean my pride, my spine, my feet, my nose, or my ego," Kenmon said, pushing himself up. "Two of those are injured. And thanks for the help, partner."

"Hey, I tried," Genki said. "What happened?"

"He offered me the power to fight at my Perfection level," Kenmon said, shaking his head. "He said he's one of the rulers of this world, and that he's more powerful than anything we can imagine. I almost thought I would take it, except for the catch."

"Of course," Ben said, raising one hand to his eyes. "You never give something unless you get something in return. What did he want?"

"Does this somehow concern us, Hagurumon?"

"We're as Chosen as they are," Hagurumon said.

"Such children," Kimberly said, turning her head. "They probably don't even know what their little toys are called."

"He wanted what!?" Genki turned and glared at where Dark Tyrannomon had been standing, enraged.

"I told you, I was supposed to obey them, and kill the Chosen." Kenmon caoughed several times as he finished the sentence, and then closed his eyes.

"That would have been us too, right Hagurumon?"

"Precisely," Hagurumon said, sighing. She wasn't happy about the situation here, either the saving Kenmon part or the offering a Chosen power if he'll kill the others. But she did see the lure of it. "I don't know if I would have resisted the offer, Kim."

"What is your perfection form," Kimberly asked, curious.

"I don't know," Hagurumon said. "I didn't even know my Champion form until just now when I digivolved."

"None of us know what we will evolve into," Kanemon said, looking around. "Not until it happens." For a moment all of the children were silent, and looked at each other.

Ben finally broke the silence, looking at Kimberly evenly. "So, are you going to join us now that you're here?"

"Ben, you can't just ask that question like that," Genki said.

"No," Kimberly said, shaking her head. "I think Hagurumon and I will stay on our own. You'd only slow us down."

"Slow you down," Kenmon shouted, raising his lips in a snarl. "Hah, we don't need you with us. If anyone would slow us down, it would you two!"

Kanemon watched as Kimberly and Kenmon had a staring contest, the sparks flying between them, until Hagurumon intervened. "Fighting like this won't solve anything," she said, looking down at Kenmon. "I'm sure that someday we'll join you guys, but right now we need some time to ourselves. That's all."

_Yeah, time to themselves_, Genki thought, watching Kimberly and Hagurumon walk off. _Why is it so easy for her? She looks like she's been doing this sort of thing for ages, but that would be ridiculous. Hagurumon, though . . . pretty impressive for a little guy like that._

"Ah, whatever," Kenmon said, looking up. "We don't need her anyway, right Genki?"

"Yeah, sure," Genki said. "Although she is kind of cute."

"Whatever," Ben said, rolling his eyes. "Is there any girl you don't think that about?"

Genki laughed and said, "Her Hagurumon? Seriously though, now that we're all back together, we should head out."

"Right, out then home," Ben said, standing up. "I hope it isn't too hard."

Kenmon's nose led the way, and the trip through the swamp was pretty eventless. As they finally got out, Genki looked down at the ground and chuckled. Someone had stopped here, and drawn a heart in the ground.

They kept going, until Ben said he needed to rest. Kanemon found food, and Kenmon just sort of slept, while Genki thought about Kimberly.

"Hagurumon, this is a waste of time," Kimberly said, following her gear-based partner through the forest. "Beyond which, these road signs seem really out of place."

A boy said something in Japanese. She looked at him and gaped. "Tooru ja nai."

"Hagurumon, who is that?"

"I don't know," Hagurumon said, looking at the blond haired boy and the group with him. "But maybe they're the eight? They were called to protect the Digital World too, and they do all seem to have Digimon partners."

"Except that little girl," Kimberly said, pointing towards a young girl with brown hair. "I wonder who they really are. But that first guy is pretty cute."

"And his Gabumon too," Hagurumon said. They watched as the group went past, and then shadowed them from a safe distance. As they reached the edge of the forest, though, they saw a cloud of smoke from a mountain. With the other eight out of sight, they decided to head for that instead.

"I hope this isn't going to be trouble," Kimberly said.

"Of course it will be," Hagurumon said. "But I'm here to protect you. You'll be fine with me."

"Thanks, Hagurumon," Kimberly said. She smiled as she thought of Genki, running in to save Kenmon, then shook her head. "Let's go!"

Ben was dreaming his usual dreams about boys and girls, and the birds and the bees. He smiled as he woke up, and saw Genki looking thoughtful. _Too bad I can't do anything. I'm worthless here in the Digital World, First I got kidnapped and he had to save me, and now that girl shows up and she saves the day. I'm lucky he even notices that I'm alive._

"What are you doing," Kanemon said, turning towards Ben. "I know it must be hard, not being able to get a chance to fight, but you will get your chance, Ben. Someday I'll evolve too, and we'll have to work together to beat an enemy."

"Huh?" Ben looked confused for a moment, then shook his head. "No, it's not that, Kanemon. It's just, I don't know if I want you to evolve. Kanemon, I think you're fine just the way you are. And, I guess I just don't want to force you into anything."

"This is my destiny," Kanemon said, looking over at Kenmon and Genki. "And yours as well. We have to fight, even if we don't want to." A silence came between them, and Ben smiled. He couldn't think of a response, but he smiled, even as Kenmon came over.

"Time to head out guys," Kenmon said, grinning. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, we're ready," Ben said, pushing himself up. "Let's go!"

_And even if I didn't get to save the day, I know my turn will come. Fifteen minutes of fame and all, y'know? And I must admit that seeing Hagurumon evolve was definitely an impressive show, and seeing Thundermon fight as well. Maybe the next challenge will be my chance, and maybe not, but I know that it will come. But what did Dark Tyrannomon mean when he said that he'd be back? Find out next time, on Digimon Adventure Side Trek._

Author's note:

Hagurumon's attack was changed for the purpose of the Side Trek, to White Gear, rather than Darkness Gear. Kimberly is a mystery to this story, which will be explained once Genki hits Tokyo, while she and Ben return home, to Bozeman. This will be during the Eighth Child arc of the Remix, so until then, just hold your horses kids. Kimberly will appear when she wants, and do what she wants.

Also, for Kimberly, since she is American, I am using the terms from the dub. You probably noticed it in Hagurumon's digivolution, as opposed to Kenmon's evolution in Episode 2. And she also became Thundermon (as opposed to Thunderballmon) and called it her Champion (rather than Adult) form. And yes, Kimberly's Hagurumon is a female.

-----

Kenmon growled and raised his paw to the screen. "And now for something extra." As his Hound Claw attack crossed the screen, the word "Omake" was left in it's trail.

The camera pans over an empty studio, save for several cameramen, one other human, and four Digimon. It zooms in on the Digimon, and we hear Drew Carey's voice. "Welcome back, for part two of Whose Line is it Anyway, Digimon style," he said. "As a reminder of our guests, we have 'Hands' Gomamon representing Adventure 01."

"Very funny Drew," Gomamon said, waving to the camera with his right flipper.

"He's not bald, he's just a dragon, V-mon, representing Adventure 02."

"At least I'm not Canadian," V-mon snapped.

"And who let the dogs out, because Terriermon and Kenmon are here to represent Tamers and Digimon Side Trek."

"We let ourselves out," Terriermon said.

"Actually, I had to let you out," Kenmon said, jokingly.

"I'm Drew Carey, and welcome back to the show where everything is made up and the points don't matter, much like sunscreen on the North Pole." He pulled out a notecard, and looked it over, then nodded. "We're going to be doing a game here called Greatest Hits. Here's how we play, Kenmon and V-mon, see 'em, the bald guy adnd the tall one, they're going to be voiceover guys trying to seel the latest CD compilation album or set. Now we'll need a topic here, so I'll just pull something from random, and we'll say..."

A voice from off-camera spoke up. "Manga artist."

"Yes, we'll say it's for the new CD compilation set, Songs of the Manga Artist," Drew said, pausing for a moment. "It's always a good idea to make your writer happy, just a note for you other guys out there. We're going to have Terriermon and Gomamon working together, trying to improvise the songs that V-mon and Kenmon make up, in an attempt to slip up the other two. So when you're ready, let's go."

"Is this on, is this," V-mon turned towards the camera and gasped. "Oh, man, they're already recording. Kenmon, don't you have the first line?"

"Technically now, no," Kenmon said. "But hello viewers. Do you like manga? Shoujo Kakumei Utena, Pocket Monsters, hell, even Yu-gi-oh has a manga."

"And everybody loves manga," V-mon said, grinning. "That's why we've collected 300 songs on 20 CDs, sung by, for, and/or about manga and it's artists. Really, I happen to model for some myself. I also stand in for Britney Spears and occasionally act as a stunt double."

"And that's why you have such a hard head," Kenmon sighed. "Well, I remember the good old days of manga art, back when Osamu Tezuka first started drawing. And I love that classic hit American hit, What's With Those Big Eyes?"

Laura Hall began playing, in the style of a '60s rock band, and Terriermon glanced over at Gomamon. Gomamon cleared his throat and nodded before singing. ""What's with those big eyes?! They are as large and round as pies." He drooled for a moment at the thought of pie, before resuming. "I can't tell ya 'cause I don't know why, They draw as big as the sky!!"

"Big as the sky," Terriermon echoed, his eyes going large and sparkly as he did so.

"What's with those big eyes? It don't make no sense to me." Gomamon was almost on the verge of collapse from the strain, but somehow continued. "Baby, please tell me can't you see? You know I love you, but what's with those big eyes?"

"Those big eyes," Terriermon echoed, holding the last note and dropping it slowly as the music ended.

"That song always brings tears to my eyes," Kenmon said, brushing under his left eye. "And I just realized I said hit American hit earlier. So, V, how much would you pay for such a massive collection?"

"I'll buy that for a dollar," V-mon shouted, raising his hand.

"And who wouldn't," Kenmon said, laughing. "Of course, being sold from the Digiworld, the exchange rate means..." Gomamon facepalmed as Kenmon said that, leading perfectly into V-mon's next line.

"That I'm an idiot," V-mon said, chuckling.

"Of course, but who isn't, buying this $5,000.65 set?" Kenmon laughed. "Say, you must have a song on this set that you like."

"No one can resist a good song about blowing things up, especially if it's the bad guys!" The other all groan and grumble from the mention of bad guys. "I'm sure everyone will agree with me that 'It's Just Fun to Blow Stuff Up!'"

"Everybody picks their bombs, everybody has some pulse," Terriermon sang, swinging with the disco beat. "Throw in a Gargo Laser or a photon missile, and launch 'em all to kingdom come!"

"Villains carry twice as much, the heroes always miss the touch," Terriermon said. "But why not just some TNT? 'Cuz it's just fun to blow stuff up!" Laura Hall finishes the song and Gomamon sighs, while Terriermon looks slightly ticked off for a moment.

"I've always loved disco too, V-mon," Kenmon said, sighing. "And who wouldn't agree? And of course, we've even collected a few Whose Line classics, like the Pokemon Hoedown. I bet you never thought you'd hear that one again."

Drew and Laura both chuckle, while Terriermon gasps in horror at the thought of doing anything related to Pokemon. Laura begins playing the hoedown music, and Terriermon motions for Gomamon to start.

Reluctantly, Gomamon did a verse. "So I went down, to the local store. Then I saw something, I didn't see before. My face went white and I felt sick, just seeing what I saw! Mewtwo was chasing me and holding something in his paw."

Terriermon laughed and stepped up. "I am really glad that I'm not a Pokemon. I mean, Ash is nice and all, and just look at his mom. But I don't think it would be fun, trapped in a tiny ball. In fact I think I'd rather break my dick in a fall."

Laura Hall finishes the music and everybody laughs. "That really was a good one," Kenmon said, laughing. "Though I don't entirely agree with Terriermon's last line."

"If only it was made for teenagers," replied Gomamon.

"Trust me, it isn't fun," Drew said, hitting the buzzer. "All right, we have time for another song, I mean game, and what better follow-up to that than a Duet. Let's find, ah, here's someone!"

Drew went into the audience, and returned with the only member, a brown haired boy wearing goggles and a blue shirt. A D-Ark hung at his belt.

"Who invited him." Terriermon, said, jumping behind his chair.

"Hello sir, and what's your name?"

"I'm Takato," the boy replied.

"And what's your job?" Drew chuckled, along with the voice from earlier.

"Well, either a Digimon Tamer or else I work in my parent's bakery," Takato said.

"Excellent," Drew said. "Now, the point of this game is that Gomamon and . . . Terriermon, get out here. Okay, These two are going to sing you a song, about you, in the style of an old hymn."

"Anyone but him, please," Terriermon said, looking out to the audience. "Oh, Hi, Takato. I didn't expect to see you here."

"And whenever you're ready, start the song."

Laura hall begins playing her piano in a grand, cathedral-hymn-esque manner, and Takato looks around. Terriermon tries to hide, but with little success.

Gomamon, on the other hand, got right on it. "Takato, you work at a baaaaaaaaaakery. Evil digimon make his life such a miiiiiiiiiiisery! Why must Guilmon eat sooooooooo much?"

Terriermon sighed, and accepted the fate. "Takato, why must you hiiide your love? Takato, for Ruki's paaaaartner. Takato, you hide with Guiiiilmon, and praaaay for fights with digimon."

Takato blushed at the mention of Renamon, even if not by name. Terriermon grinned and decided to remember that tidbit for some later encounter. If they ever had a later encounter.

Gomamon chuckled and clapped his flippers together. "Takato wears goggles that are biiig and rooouuund! It makes me wonder why he wears them aroooound. Impmon can be suuuuuch a paiiiiin."

Terriermon smiled as he jumped up on Takato's head. "Takato loves more than one, his tastes are varied many, he can slip a tag to some, while others might want money."

Terriermon and Gomamon both joined in the last verse. "Love as wide as Taaakato's, is rarely to be seeee-eeen. Even in San Fraaancisco, his variety is leeean. The Fires of Passion to the free winds of the sea, Takato is such a womanizer; which everyone can plainly see."

Takato, blushing furiously by that point, broke out laughing as the song ended. "And that's two thousand points to Takato for being a good sport," Drew said, as Takato left. "And one thousand each to Terriermon and V-mon. If he remembers you, people will think he's crazy. We'll be back after this break folks, and at the end of Digimon Adventure Remix: Episode 6. be sure to be there for part three of the Whose Line Omake Special."


	5. Chapter 4

Digimon Adventure Side Trek: Episode 4  
Wisdom in the Garden, Kanemon Evolves!  
(AKA: Hard Rock Hazard)

_Genki again. Kenmon was kidnapped by Dark Tyrannomon, who offered him power if he would kill all of the Chosen. Hagurumon showed up with her partner, an American girl named Kimberly, and they trashed Dark Tyrannomon good. We finally got through the swamp, and took a rest. Kanemon assured Ben that everything would be fine, and then we headed off again._

The children were breaking the path for the Digimon, through a very dense forest. Kenmon was relaxed as Genki finally stopped, and he ran into his partner's leg.

"Hey, what was that for," Kenmon said, jumping back and making a fist. "Is there a problem, partner?"

"I don't know," Genki said, looking down at the small dog. "Is there any particular reason that you aren't helping clear the path?"

"What if you need me to evolve to protect you," Kenmon said, sniffing the air. "Another mean Digimon could show up any minute now. Do you really want me to be busy making a path instead of saving you?"

"I'd rather know you're actually throwing your weight instead of just gaining more of it," Genki said, glaring at his partner. He jumped back as Kenmon swiped at him, and tumbled into the bushes.

Ben helped him back up, and didn't say a word. He just went back to work, until they finally reached a clearing. "We don't need to be fighting amongst ourselves if an enemy shows up," he said, stretching out and leaning back against a tree. "Do you remember what happened this morning?"

Kimberly held out her hand and ordered Thundermon into battle. "Now, Thundermon," she said, watching as her partner launched her Thunderbolt at the dinosaur. Dark Tyrannomon fell and disappeared. "Good work."

"How could I forget," Genki said, rubbing his eyes. "Look, this isn't about her, this is about survival."

"So is she," Ben said, smirking.

"Just listen to me for a minute," Genki said, jumping up and glaring at Ben. "We can't spend time looking for her, because we have to make it to Andromon's fortress. She obviously didn't come this way, but this is the fastest path to Andromon's fortress, so we need to keep going. Once we're there, we'll be able to get home."

"That's not what Golemon said," Kenmon said, looking up. "He just said he might be able to help us."

"And what else do we need help with," Genki said, turning his gaze on the dog. "Just getting home!"

"But you were chosen for a reason," Kenmon said, swiping his paw across Genki's face. "You two are supposed to help us fight so we can save the world! Obviously the Eight weren't enough, or you wouldn't be here!"

"You mean won't be enough," Genki said, sighing. "But why us?"

"Divine choice," Kanemon offered.

"I don't buy that kind of crap," Ben said, shaking his head. "If there were a god, he would just solve all of the problems, so they wouldn't be problems. Besides, science can explain everything we need to know. Any thing it can't explain, it will be able to eventually."

"Maybe you can try explaining a gate to another world," Genki said, shaking his head. "What if he's right? What if some kami chose us to come and save this world? What if we really don't have any choice? What if it's..."

"You make your own destiny," Ben shouted. "Come on, Kanemon. We can make it faster without these two bickering at our side."

"Whatever you say," Kanemon said, sighing. He got up and followed Ben, glancing back briefly to see Kenmon. Ben did not slow down, and Kanemon wasn't sure whether to appreciate that or not.

Eventually, however, they didn't have a choice. A sheer wall of trees was blocking their path, and they needed to find a way past. As they turned a third corner, Kanemon gasped.

"This is just great," Genki muttered, chopping through the brush as they kept going straight on the path they'd been taking. Kenmon was still being lazy, and was now eating while they walked, making Genki even more jealous.

"What's wrong, Genki," Kenmon said, swallowing a large bite of fruit. "You look slike somethings bothering you, besides me."

"It's just Ben," Genki said, growling as a thorny vine swung into his face. Looking up, he saw a shadowy disk fly past through an opening in the trees. "He's acting so strange since this morning, like something's going on with him and Kimberly. I dunno, it's just, he was a lot nicer at camp, before we got dragged here. Wherever here actually is."

"Can't say that I can help you," Kenmon said, sighing. "But I'll tell you what, I'll clear the path while you brood. I guess I've really been mean today, haven't I?"

"Only if you consider insisting that you not help in case there's a fight mean," Genki said, sighing. "And then doing the same while stuffing your face."

"Heh, sorry about that," Kenmon said, chuckling. "I don't know what it was. Must've been something about Dark Tyrannomon." He raised his paw as Genki moved behind him, and launched his attack. "Hound claw!" The energy blaze cleared a decent sized path for both of them, and Genki laughed.

"See, it wouldn't have even been any trouble, earlier."

"Whatever," Kenmon said, jumping up and grabbing some more fruit. "Want some?"

"Of course I do, you fuzzball," Genki said, chuckling as he took the food and ate it.

"This is the great maze," Kanemon said, looking up at Ben. "No one's ever come through here and returned to tell about it. They say that a wise Digimon lives in here, but no one has ever seen him."

"Then the only problem in getting out, right?" Ben was sarcastic as he said the words, and shook his head. "Mazes are easy."

After over an hour of wandering, Ben's head sank. "All right, Mazes are easy when you aren't actually stuck in them," he said, sighing. He looked up, and saw a black shadow in the sky, shaped like a disc. "Some kind of UFO?"

"What's a UFO," Kanemon asked, looking after the disc. "Is it a kind of food? I'm hungry, Ben."

"Geez, so am I," Ben said, grabbing his growling stomach. "Maybe it's best we not think about it. I forgot to bring any food with us."

"Well, maybe the Digimon who lives here can help us," Kanemon said, looking around. "But you still didn't answer my question. What is a UFO?"

"It's an abbreviation for unidentified flying object," Ben said, leaning against the extremely dense shrubbery. "We use it to talk about alien space ships most of the time."

"Oh," Kanemon said, watching in horror as two vines shot out from behind Ben and held him in place. "Hey! What's going on?"

"I dunno," Ben said, looking panicked. "Well, beyond the obvious I'm being attacked by a hedge maze. Kanemon, do something!"

"Metal jab," Kanemon shouted, throwing his punch through the hedges on Ben's left side. A figure seemed to move as he pulled his hand back, and he jumped through the hole, determined to catch whatever it was.

He looked to both sides, and checked evrywhere. He couldn't possibly figure out where their enemy was, especially if he knew his way around the maze. Kanemon saighed and went back through the hole, which sealed itself within seconds of him getting back through. "That was weird," Ben said, rubbing his wrists. "I guess the hedge maze is our monster this time?"

"No, I think it's something that lives in the hedge maze," Kanemon said, pushing against the bushes. He couldn't make any headway at all though, and soon turned around and looked at Ben. "This may sound crazy, but I could swear I saw something moving after I punched through the bush. And now, I can't even push it an inch."

"Nothing sounds too crazy in this world," Ben said, standing up. "Even a talking hedge maze would sound perfectly natural here." He stretched his arms out in front of him and looked back for a moment. "Well, no more attacks, I guess we're safe, for now."

"Yeah," Kanemon said, looking at the ground. "I suppose so. Let's keep moving."

Kimberly sighed as she watched the peaceful Floramon bathing. She was tempted to join them, she'd certainly been offered the chance. But something about them disturbed her. "Hagurumon, are you sure you don't want to join them?"

"And rust my gears," she asked, looking back at her partner. "No thanks, sunbathing is just fine for me. Besides, it's obvious you don't want me to."

"Well," Kimberly just sighed as she thought about it. Sure, it would have been nice, but it was a risk. And a risk she didn't want to take. "I suppose so," she said, looking up. She was glad she'd had her bikini top on under her shirt, at the very least. The sun felt good, especially at this time of day.

"Umm, Miss Kimberly?" One of the Floramon had approached her, and was looking up at her, simply seeing another girl, apparently.

"What is it," Kimberly asked, startled at her name. "Is something wrong?"

"Not wrong, so to speak, but... we need your help!"

"My help? But, how can I help you?" Kimberly was confused by this, and sighed as she sat up to talk with the Floramon.

"Well, just a while ago one of us digivolved," the Floramon said, looking very nervous. "He was always rude, but now he's just plain mean. We were wondering if you could help us at least get him away from the village."

"I suppose we could try," she said, closing her eyes. "Right Hagurumon?"

"Righty-o," Hagurumon said, rotating her gears for a moment. "Just give us a few more minutes first."

"No time," Kimberly said, pulling her shirt on. "We have to go now and stop that Floramon!"

"Fine," Hagurumon said, floating up. "I'll be right along, Kim. I just need to, oil my gears."

Genki's digtal toy, as he'd begun calling it, vibrated for a moment, and he looked down at it. "Weird," he said, in shock at the way it was working. "It looks like two beacons, pointing in different ways. But which way should we go?"

"If it's trying to say we should go back to Kanemon or Hagurumon, I say forget it," Kenmon said, growling. "After all, they both chose to go off on their own."

"No way," Genki said, looking down at his partner. "Just because they left us doesn't mean we shouldn't help them. If they're in danger, they deserve our help!"

"They can handle it," Kenmon said, pulling back his paw. "Hound claw!" A blazing trail of energy cleared a decent sized strip of path ahead of them, and Genki sighed as Kenmon led on. "They obviously don't want our help."

"I suppose so," Genki said, clipping his toy back onto his pocket. "I suppose so."

"All right, I give up," Ben shouted, totally wrapped in vines below his neck. "Plantmon or whatever, just let me go and we'll leave!"

"I think I've heard of this Digimon before," Kanemon said, slapping vines away from himself. "It's Throckmon, a Nature Guardian of the Adult level, and he can control plants. But that's not his only power, his Vine Crusher will hang you out to dry."

Throckmon was a humanoid Digimon, for the most part, except for being a lot more tall and gangly than most humans. "The Chosen are my enemies," he muttered, through his mouth, which was mostly sealed by sewing. His body was covered in dirt and green patches of moss, and he drew nearer to Ben with every step. Vines writhed around the lower part of both of his arms, and his head seemed to be crowned by a ring of flower-like petals, in a very pale shade of lavender.

"I'm not a Chosen, I'm just here by accident, I swear," Ben said, hoping that Throckmon hadn't already seen the digital toy. Ben was convinced that whatever they really were, they indicated that he was Chosen, along with Genki and Kimberly. "Kanemon is just trying to help me find my way home, and we made a wrong turn. If you let us go, we'll never bother you again."

"Problem, I know you're Chosen," Throckmon muttered, the same volume as before. "Kanemon your partner. Kill you first, he not evolve, he die easy." He leaned in closer to Ben, letting the human smell the rotting fish and plants on his breath. Ben also noticed that his eyes were glowing red.

"Well, so I am," Kanemon shouted, pulling back for an attack. "And since you figured it out, here's your prize, Throckmon! Metal jab!" His fist flew into the plant Digimon's face and sent him flying,

"Throckmon get revenge," Throckmon shouted, landing in a heap not nearly far enough away. He had a clear advantage, Ben realized, as he managed to escape the vines holding him.

"This way, Kanemon," Ben shouted, running off along a path where the ugly Throckmon was not. "Hurry!"

"Right behind you," Kanemon shouted, following his partner. "You know, I just remembered, Throckmon is mischievous, but he wouldn't really hurt anyone intentionally. I think he's acting very out of character."

"Maybe so, but you've never met him before," Ben said, running down another corridor of the maze. His eyes widened as he was forced to turn too soon, by a change in the maze, and he almost got caught again right then. "Maybe this Throckmon is the starving bloodhungry kind."

Kimberly watched the bathing Kiwimon, from behind a tree. She glanced over at Hagurumon, to see if she knew anything.

"Kiwimon is a bit of a poor mannered Digimon to begin with, not much caring whose food he eats or whose life he disrupts," Hagurumon said. "Very strong willed, a Data type of the Champion level. His attack is Little Pecker, where he shoots off an exploding duplicate of his head."

"Well, this could be dangerous," Kimberly said, looking over the relaxing Kiwimon. "Can you digivolve again, Hagurumon?"

"I don't think so," the gear Digimon said. "Saying this will be hard is the understatement of the day, Kim. There's a level difference between us, so even if I do hold him off, I'll be using a lot of energy to do it. Do you think we can take the risk?"

"Most of the Floramon were nice to us," Kimberly said, closing her eyes. "It's a risk worth taking," She nodded to Hagurumon and grinned. "I'll distract him while you go for a sneak attack."

"All right," Hagurumon said, watching.

Kimberly ran out into the clearing and Kiwimon startled. He jumped out of the water and glared at her, focusing his gaze. She ran off, and he chased after her. Hagurumon soon left, and followed them. It was a few minutes before she caught up to them, and Kimberly grinned at her. "Now!"

"White gear," Hagurumon shouted, launching a shining gear at Kiwimon. "This will teach you to mess with nice people," she said, narrowing her eyes. "Huh?"

"Little pecker," Kiwimon shouted, launching his attack at her. "You don't stand a chance." Kimberly gasped as the false head exploded, and there was no sign of Hagurumon escaping the attack.

"Hagurumon, we have to help the Floramon," she shouted, holding out her digivice. "We have to help!"

Hagurumon felt a strange rush, and felt supercharged for a moment. But when she didn't digivolve, she was really surprised. But she knew that Kimberly was right. "Command input!" She launched another gear, and as it connected she looked at Kiwimon. "Leave the Floramon and their village alone, Kiwimon. They don't want any trouble from you."

"Leave the village alone," Kiwimon said, looked dazed. "Yes, they don't want trouble." He sighed and left, running in a bit of a weird way.

"Hagurumon, what did you do?" Kimberly looked at her partner in shock. "I didn't know you could brainwash other Digimon."

"Uh, it's only for a while, I think," Hagurumon said, looking up. "I didn't stand a chance in a fair fight, though, so I didn't have any choice. I had to use my secondary attack, with the power from our link. He shouldn't bother the village for a while, at the very least."

"Oh," Kimberly said, blinking. "I don't think I really understood that, but it's still cool."

Genki noticed a change as he glanced down, and gasped. "Kenmon, we're going back. Ben is in trouble, he needs our help!"

"What do we care, he left us," Kenmon said, growling.

"He trusted me when I said you were in danger," Genki said, looking down. "And he's part of our team! If we leave him behind, what good are we?"

"Good enough to follow the path instead of getting lost," Kenmon shouted, raising his paw.

What am I doing? I shouldn't even be thinking about attacking my partner, Kenmon thought, even as he raised his arm to attack. I have to do something, I have to let Genki know that I'm not really in control, but how? And if I'm not in control, who is?

"Hound claw," he shouted, unable to stop the words or attack. Genki barely avoided that attack, and then Kenmon collapsed. "Genki!"

"I thought we were partners," Genki said, pushing himself up. "Some friend you are."

"Kanemon, you have to do something," Ben shouted, turning another corner. "Evolve or fight, or something!"

"I don't have the power to evolve," Kanemon said, looking over his shoulder. "This way!"

Throckmon instantly caught Kanemon, and looked at Ben again. He growled and watched the boy. "Kill him first then." He looked down at Kanemon, and laughed, tightening his grip.

"Ben, you have to . . . help me," Kanemon said, gasping for air. "Think of something . . . quick!"

Ben didn't know what to do. "This is too much for me," he muttered, looking around. "I'm supposed to be at summer camp, playing baseball or basketball or volleyball right now, like everyone else my age.

"But that isn't stopping this from happening, so I have to do something. I can't just let Throckmon kill Kanemon . . ." He sighed as he saw only one chance. "Kanemon! I won't let him kill you, even if it means that he has to kill me instead. Take this, you stupid plantman!" With a roar, he charged at Throckmon, hands and feet flying, trying to stop him from killing Kanemon.

"No, Ben, you... Huh?" Kanemon gasped as Ben flew past him, a surge of energy filling his body. "It feels like..." He was replaced by a scream, as his body exploded around him. "Kanemon evolve!" In a sudden burst of energy his body shifted, his arms and legs becoming solid, while his proportions became more humanoid. His skin a glowing blue, and his eyes burning red, he raised a fist in the air, watching Throckmon. "Metallimon!"

"Kanemon . . . you did it," Ben said, flying backwards into one of the bushes. "Show him one for me!"

"You've got it, partner," Metallimon said, kicking Throckmon away. "Get ready for this one, buddy! Beat Rush!" He leapt at Throckmon, a rapid series of punches connecting as Ben regained his wind. "Had enough, buddy? Or do you want more of a heavy metal beating?"

"Vine crusher," Throckmon said, wrapping himself around Metallimon.

"Metallimon!" Ben's eyes widened at the sight of his Digimon being consumed by the body of the other Digimon.

"Don't panic too soon," a voice said, growing in volume. "Besides I think he's being controlled. I'll just show him another beat rush, from the inside!" A series of thuds was heard, and a sharp object flew out of the vine form. Within a few seconds, it disintegrated into black dust, and Ben watched as the vnes pulled back.

"Metallimon is A-OK, partner," said the emerging figure. "Hey, Throckmon, you all right?"

"My skull," the weakened figure said. "What happened? Why did you attack me?"

"It is as I feared," said a new voice. "The darkness spreads over the island, and good becomes evil while peace turns to war. Angels fallen and banished long return to wreak havoc on our world. But hope shines true when the light returns, Digimon shall partner with children of another world, to once again banish the fallen ones."

"Who are you," Ben asked, turning to face the darkly robed figure. "And what are you doing here? Don't you know it's dangerous?"

"Of course I know it's dangerous," the figure said, sliding down along the hedge wall. "That's why I live here, it gets me some privacy. Especially from those meddlers that are trying to take over." He looked around, at the human for a moment, then turned to Throckmon. "Hm, yes. Well, you'll be fine, old friend. These will heal up in no time at all."

"Thank you, Frobarmon," Throckmon said, pushing himself. up. "I'm sorry for the trouble, too."

"Well, I suppose," Ben said, looking at Kanemon. "Kanemon, why'd you go back to being small?"

"Oh, it's because I didn't have the energy to stay as Metallimon anymore," he said. "Is there anything wrong with me like this, though?"

"Not at all," Ben said, laughing. "But, Frobarmon, huh?"

"Frobarmon?" Kanemon gasped as he looked at him. "He's a fully evolved Hermit Digimon, but I don't think he's ever fought."

"I don't like fighting, and I don't like intruders," Frobarmon said, leaning in close to Ben. "Interesting. You must be one of the Chosen, or else all my prophecies are wrong. What's your name?"

"I'm Ben Cohen," Ben said, looking under the hood. "Why do you wear that hood, though?"

"So nobody recognizes my face, of course," Frobarmon said, chuckling. "Besides, everyone agrees I look better like this than with it off."

"We're almost there," Kenmon said, panting. "I can smell Kanemon even!"

"Great," Genki said, running through the maze. "I'd bet he's lost in here."

"Come, I'll take you to my hut. There's an easy way out from there," Frobarmon said. "And you can stay the night even. After all, the sky road to Andromon's Fortress is rather dangerous at night. But don't worry about that until you leave, huh?"

"Hang on," Throckmon said. "Someone else is coming. One like him," he said, looking towards Ben. "And another Digimon."

"Genki?" Ben asked.

"The plants know no names," Throckmon whispered. "Frobarmon, I can lead the other two, if you'd like."

"Hm, yes," the robed figure said. He reached a three fingered hand from his robe, and shook it, causing a gnarled wooden staff to appear. "An excellent opportunity. I'd not pass it up for the world. Bring them to us, please, Throckmon."

"Halt trespassers," Throckmon said, appearing in front of Genki. "I have been asked to take you to the center of the maze. You will meet your friends there, as well."

"So, trust him or not," Genki said, looking at Kenmon.

"He smells injured," Kenmon said. "Like a broken branch."

"Follow me or not, Frobarmon wishes me to guide you there safely." Throckmon turned around and headed away. "He offers you a road to Andromon and a safe haven for the night."

"All right, but if you're lying, I'll make sure it's the last thing you do," Kenmon said, growling.

As the sun rose, Genki and Ben were waiting outside, their stomachs full thanks to Frobarmon's generosity. "Well, I just hope the path or road thing is uneventful," Kenmon said, jumping on Genki's shoulder. "But even if it's not, we'll be there to protect you, no matter what!"

"Frobarmon ought to be out any minute now," Ben said, shaking his head. "I just want to get on the road and find the way home as soon as I can."

"Don't fear," Frobarmon said, coming outside. "I would guarantee the safety of the road, but this island is not what it used to be. I fear that the force guarding the road may have been possessed, much as Throckmon was. But, in the event that she hasn't, give her my regards."

Genki and Ben nodded as the silver path heading skyward appeared, and thanked Throckmon for his hospitality. As they headed off along the path, they wondered what the guardian of the sky road might be.

_Danger and secrets seem to be strong in this group, but will Ben and I find out who's possessing all of the Digimon and making them evil? And Metallimon was pretty cool too, even if Kenmon and I did miss him. I guess we're off to a fairly good start though, I mean, we did survive two full days in a strange world. But who is the Sky Road's guardian, and will we have to fight her?_

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Welcome one, and welcome all, to the magical land of my mind. File Island certainly seems wilder and bigger than we saw in the show, and there seem to be a LOT of new Digimon. So where do they all come from?

THROCKmon, the Plant-controlling [Demon-Man] Digimon of [Adult] level comes from the old Text-mode RPG "SpellBreaker." The game is Copyright (c) 1985 by Infocom, and involves a young magic-user saving the world through use of his magic and quick wits. The spell THROCk, which is found in the mountains, causes rapid growth in plants, and is used on a weed to induce sneezing fits in a Troll who suffers from hay-fever.

FROBARmon comes from much the same place, but earlier in the series. Frobar is a higher ranked member in the Guild of Enchanters, above the player, and below the head guy, Belboz. Frobarmon is a Hermit Digimon of the Perfect level.

This episode takes place primarily during the same day as the Desert Trek and the Pyokomon Village in Adventure Remix.


End file.
